


kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again

by spale_vosver



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, this is just shameless gay, this is the first fic for this fandom hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spale_vosver/pseuds/spale_vosver
Summary: bryce’s lips taste like secrecy and teenage rebellion and the thrill of first love, danika thinks as she kisses her, tangles her fingers through her mane of red hair, strokes at her cheeks with her thumbs.
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/Danika Fendyr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again

bryce’s lips taste like secrecy and teenage rebellion and the thrill of first love, danika thinks as she kisses her, tangles her fingers through her mane of red hair, strokes at her cheeks with her thumbs. she can’t keep from smiling, can’t stifle the laugh that bubbles up from her throat at their somewhat awkward position, especially considering bryce is a good few inches taller than danika and yet somehow is the one being pinned against the wall. they part temporarily, and danika’s grin widens.

“you’re fucking _adorable_ , b,” she tells her, and gently nips at where her jaw meets her neck, something that never fails to make bryce giggle and wrench her eyes shut. 

“that fucking _tickles_ , you dick!” bryce whines, before her whine morphs into a squeak as danika does it again just to be petulant. “if you do this every time we kiss, i swear to the gods...”

“well that’s some tough shit, because i think your laugh is _also_ fucking adorable.” the shit-eating smirk on her face turns into an adoring smile as bryce huffs and crosses her arms.

“just shut up and kiss me again, you asshole.”

danika kisses her once, then twice, then again and again until she’s not entirely sure where she starts and bryce ends; her entire world at that moment is her and bryce and bryce and her and them and her lips and bryce’s lips and how much she doesn’t ever want this moment to end; when bryce reaches a hand up to pull her even closer, danika’s sure that she could stop eating or drinking and live entirely off of her girlfriend’s kisses, and when she hears bryce sigh in contentment and feels her body relax against her own, she knows the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> also crossposted on my tumblr @spale-vosver


End file.
